La mort
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Je pense que l'on ne peut pas faire de résumé, essayez juste de trouver qui est mort.


C'est fait, j'ai réussi à écrire cet O.S qui m'aiderait à sortir de cette souffrance. Par contre, elle vous fera peut être pleurer, elle n'est pas joyeuse, ni romantique comme la plupart de mes histoires mais celle-ci est vraie.

Si cette histoire vous rappelle à des souvenirs malheureux je m'en excuse, mais il fallait le faire, pour tous ceux qui en ont besoin.

Bonne lecture, enfin je ne sais pas si elle sera bonne.

Kristal

Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre d'entendre cet épisode de ma vie et pourtant je ressens le besoin de vous en faire part. Bien évidemment, personne n'a remarqué un quelconque changement dans ma vie, rien ne pouvait se voir puisque je gardais cela au plus profond de moi, ravalant ces larmes témoins de ma douleur. Vous savez cette douleur que l'on ne peut faire disparaître, qui est en vous, qui vous fait vous sentir insignifiant face à cette infinie qui nous est inconnue, qui vous montre qu'en fin du compte, on est tous pareil, que ce que l'on accomplit chaque jour n'est au final qu'une journée de plus à se dire que rien ne va alors que l'on est toujours là.

LA MORT, voilà ce que l'on redoute le plus, l'inconnu, le néant, la fin. Ce sont les principaux mots qui me sont venus lorsque j'ai perdu mon père d'une maladie qui lui a été fatal. Le voir si différent de ce qu'il était auparavant m'a fait peur, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Le voir si maigre, si affaiblit, alité comme il l'était à l'hôpital, voir qu'il ne parlait plus, qu'il ne réagissait plus à rien juste à notre présence avec mon frère, le sourire que pouvais voir chez lui lorsqu'il nous vit était réconfortant et pourtant annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles pour nous. Savoir qu'il était malade atteint d'un cancer du sang était quelque chose d'abominable à entendre. J'ai passé des heures entières à pleurer silencieusement pour éviter de réveiller mon mari, à me poser des questions, à m'inquiéter de sa santé. Hélas, je ne peux le voir tous les jours car il habite dans un coin reculé, voulant garder jusqu'au bout ses origines qu'il m'avait transmises, tout sauf sa langue. Je ne pouvais savoir à quoi pensait mon frère puisqu'il était assez secret et qu'il ne disait rien, gardant tout pour lui.

Alors maintenant imaginez que l'on vous réveille aux aurores par un appel provenant de l'hôpital de votre père vous annonçant que celui-ci est mort dans son sommeil. Ils vous présentent leurs condoléances et vous demandent de venir récupérer ses affaires. Le trajet que je fis avec mon frère fut plus rapide que la normale à mon plus grand regret. Le visage sans expression de mon frère me fit autant souffrir car ses yeux semblaient plus brillants que la normale. Quant à moi, mes yeux rouges et les quelques larmes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage témoignaient de ma profonde douleur que je ressentais face à la perte de cet être si cher à mon cœur qui était maintenant en morceaux. Voir les larmes roulaient sur le visage de mon frère fut abominable pour moi qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, c'est comme si tout s'écroulait pour nous deux. Ce monde où tout était parfait venait de s'écrouler nous laissant tels deux âmes sans vie. Suite à ça, il me fallut tout le soutien de mon frère pour annoncer à mon mari, le décès de mon père, ce qui était moins compliqué que cela le serait pour ma fille, car même si je pense qu'elle se doute de la raison de mon départ aux aurores un jour d'école. Elle allait être bouleversée par cela, c'était son grand-père préféré, celui qui lui contait les légendes de sa région, celui qui depuis toute petite la gâtait plus que de mesure, elle était la première petite fille qu'il avait, et celle qui était né peu de jour avant son anniversaire. C'était vraiment une petite fille qui lui ressemblait, un caractère assez fort, têtue, et en fin de compte très attachant, elle était originaire de la même région que lui, voulant tout connaître. Il fallut que j'attende qu'elle rentre pour manger pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Les sanglots et les hoquets que j'entendis à travers le téléphone me confirma qu'elle était plus que bouleversée de sa perte, je dus me résoudre à l'envoyer sur son lieu de travail, elle n'en était pas capable. Après l'avoir annoncé à toute ma famille, avec mon frère, nous rangeâmes sa maison que l'on mit en vente ainsi qu'avec toutes ses affaires que l'on ne voulait pas. Les quelques jours que nous passâmes là bas furent pour moi un grand vide. C'est comme si plus rien ne me maintenait en vie sur cette terre, les quelques morceaux que je mangeai furent aussi vite repartirent dans le fond de la cuvette des toilettes. J'étais vraiment à coté de la plaque.

Jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement plus personne ne vit les larmes couler sur mes joues, les papiers de fin de contrat, les faire-part de décès me prenaient tout mon temps, m'empêchant de penser à lui, même si ne plus entendre sa voix au téléphone me rappela à ce triste souvenir. Ma fille n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle ne sortait plus, restait dans sa chambre des heures en n'omettant pas de fermer sa porte. Malgré toutes ses précautions, je ne pouvais pas ne pas entendre les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la voix, cela me fit très mal. Elle faisait tout par mécanisme, complètement dans son monde à elle.

Le jour de l'enterrement, je dus laisser ma fille partir travailler car elle a des examens en fin d'année, puis elle nous a rejoint au cimetière, c'était un petit enterrement juste avec ma mère, la sœur de mon père, mon frère, ma filler et la personne qui devait dire quelques mots, puisque mon père n'était pas croyant, du moins des religions monothéistes, c'était une personne croyant à l'ancienne religion ce que fait aussi ma fille. Voir ma famille l'air triste et juste mon frère, ma fille qui venait d'arriver en pleurs, je me dis que nous aurions du le faire que tous les trois puisque chacun n'était là que pour nous soutenir dans cette difficulté, excepté la sœur de mon défunt père qui elle s'était retournée pour cacher les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues, elle aurait voulu mieux le connaître. Après avoir jeté chacun une rose rouge, on recouvrit le cercueil de terre et on posa les gerbes de fleurs sur la tombe annonçant, Draco Malfoy, 1980-2060.

Voici donc l'histoire que moi, Amélia Granger-Malfoy vous ai conté, peut être vous attendiez vous à la mort d'un héros bien connu et non d'un sang pur maltraitant les sangs mêlés et les moldus. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, je n'aurai changé de père ni de mère, qui est Hermione Granger, mais ca vous avez du le voir. Ils se sont aimés pendant des années puis après ils ne voulurent plus entendre parler de l'autre. Ce sont deux héros que j'ai pour parents même si je sais qu'il n'a pas fait que des bonnes choses dans sa vie, et pourtant, il est celui qui aujourd'hui nous manque.

Un père, un frère, un amour, un grand-père, juste un homme.


End file.
